


Stolen

by Nickety



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/M, Feelings Realization, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickety/pseuds/Nickety
Summary: REPOST!A misunderstanding with the Free Folk proves to be more true than Jon and Sansa realizes.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Stolen

“Jon?”

“Hmm?” was his distracted reply, occupied as he was with the pile of reports he was reading.

Sansa hesitated for a moment, studying the man seated beside her in her solar. “You’re quite familiar with Free Folk culture, yes? How they view marriage?”

“Aye.” Jon shuffled the pages and scowled at something written on the missive. “You’re not still upset that Toregg chose Winterfell to be his setting for his stealing, are you? I think the arm Val dislocated and the ear she nearly bit off were punishment enough.”

“No, it’s not that.” She shifted in her chair and stole another glance at him. His frown had relaxed, though his expression stayed rather serious. She wondered when she had started looking at him and not seeing his haunting resemblance to her late father, but rather Jon himself. And why had she never before noticed how handsome his stern features could be, especially when he let them soften into a smile?

“Are you aware that the Free Folk in the Gift consider me to be your wife?”

Jon froze, papers falling from hand as he gaped at her. “W-what?”

“Apparently your rescue of me from the Vale constitutes as stealing me.”

Jon immediately turned bashful and he shook his head. “I didn’t rescue anyone. By the time I got there, you were ruling as Lady in your own right with Baelish stashed away in the moon cells.”

“Nonsense,” she gently reprimanded, “I had enemies pressing down on me from all sides. Brienne surely would have died trying to protect me from all of it. I’ve never been more relieved then when you and your men rode into that courtyard.”

Jon nodded, an endearing blush coloring his pale cheeks. “It’s been months since then. How could things have been so misunderstood?”

Sansa stood from her chair, lifted her skirts and perched herself in his lap. Jon could only blink in bewilderment, placing his hands to steady her. “Sansa?”

“I think we’ve been the ones confused. What would your thoughts be on making this misunderstanding a reality?”

That smile she loved so much appeared on his lips and Sansa knew she had her answer.


End file.
